


A last chance

by wolfdays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdays/pseuds/wolfdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a famous ex-actor now turned talent scout who works for the Survey Corps. He only agreed to take the job because Erwin said that he didn't want his talent to waste. Now he spends his days searching for that special somebody to ignite his passion for acting again.</p><p> </p><p>Moments in Eren and Levi's acting careers<br/>*****************  *****************************************  ***********************************<br/>I don't think this will have any smut but it will hopefully contain shipping elements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

********************************** *********************************** ********************************** ******************************** *****************

(Eren)

"crap I'm late"

He ran out the door of the dorm room he and Armin shared. He could already hear Armin complaining about how he had left his clothes on the floor again. He loved teasing Armin but today just wasn't his day, he had woken up late only to discover he had to iron his clothes for that day again, then he couldn't find his keys or his lines for the audition. He was told already by Armin that one of the scouts wouldn't allow anyone not wearing clean pressed clothes or those who were late audition. He knew he had screwed up and as he wrenched open the door of the car that he and Armin shared he spot the time on the dash ,11:15. The audition started at 12 and he had to be downtown at the Survey Corps building by then. He could just imagine what Armin would say if he knew that he had started to drive without buckling his seatbelt. One of the reasons why he loved his little mushroom friend was that he always overeacted to everything but sometimes even he could get annoying. He pulled out of the car park and could feel the frustration building inside him as he saw the line of cars that looked like it went all the way downtown  
He arrived at the building with just a few minutes to get inside and sign in. He made it to the desk and was told to go to floor 6. He was on the 3rd flight of stairs when he bumped into a child or at least he thought it was a child until he looked down to see what was probably the most dangerous glare he had ever seen. He said sorry and then he was off running up the remainder of the stairs in hopes of making it on time. He did and by the time he had made it the angry little man he had bumped into was already forgotten.  
He looked around at all the others that were auditioning that day. He could already tell that some of them had a background in acting and he even recognised a face in the crowd. He started walking towards the face. He knew the person but he couldn't remember their name. She looked familiar, maybe one of Mikasas friends. She had blonde hair and what he could only guess was a chronic bitch face either that or she just hated everyone around her. He decided that he would be better off not talking to her at least not now just in case she decided she didn't like him and broke his legs. He looked at everyone else in the crowd, some of them seemed happy while others seemed like they were about to collapse. He decided that it would be best not to talk to anyone for now not when every person in the room with him was an enemy.  
"ATTENTION ALL ACTORS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN THE HALL TO YOUR LEFT TO COLLECT YOUR NUMBERS. I'M HANJI AND I'LL BE ONE OF YOUR JUDGES TODAY" Eren looked around but he couldn't find who it was that had been speaking but he knew the name even if he couldn't place it. After the announcement the noise level in the room rose to a point where he couldn't even hear himself think anymore so he assumed that this 'Hanji' person was important. He was shoved down the hall along with all the others in the room. He could already feel himself inwardly curse Armin for telling him that this was the chance of a lifetime and that he wouldn't regret it. Well Armin, he already was.  
He got his number and the went to the group that he was assigned. Bitchface was a part of it a long with a girl with chipmunk cheeks and too much to say. Even he couldn't see how either of these people were expecting to make it through the first round. "NOW THEN EVERYONE. WILL YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE AREA DESIGNATED FOR YOUR GROUP. YOU WILL BE CALLED SHORTLY TO MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE." He was beginning to wonder just how sane this Hanji was, she sounded like a five year old and still hadn't shown herself. He looked around, apparently nobody in his group wanted to talk to him or the other two. The girl with the chipmunk cheeks was looking at him though, he decided to look away before she thought he wanted to talk to her. too late. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around only to have a bag of crisps shoved in his face "you wan one" He couldn't believe it, they were moments away from making or breaking their careers and this girl thought that he would want to eat. He decided to ignore her and hope she would go away, normally he was very social but today he just wasn't in the mood. "I'm Sasha but you can call me Sash" She hadn't given up, he had walked away and she still hadn't given up. He didn't want to talk to her and now he didn't have to because just as she opened her mouth to speak their group was called to go through to the stage. 

 

The first round was an easy round, you went out on stage told your name age and why you wanted to be an actor and then you left and prepared for round 2. It wasn't until recently that he had thought of what to do for the second round. It was only because of Marco ( freckled Jesus) that he even thought of what he would do. Marco had told him to play guitar like he had when he was younger. He hadn't played in years and he had to beg Jean (horse face) to loan him his guitar for the day. He was going to sing but he decided against it when he heard that one of the companies higher ups liked acoustic solos.  
He had listened to everyone as they got up on stage and introduced themselves. He learned that the bitch face was called Annie and that she wanted to become an actor so that she could earn money for the orphanage that she came from he also learned that sasha had dreams of owning an all you can eat restaurant that gave food to the homeless. He decided that Sasha didn't seem so bad but he still didn't like Annie, she didn't seem like a good person even after all that she had said.  
He was supprised when he heard that one of the judges wouldn't be coming until round two because he had to deal with some business first and he almost peeed himself when he wnet out on stage to discover that the judge that was missing was Levi, the angry short man that he had pissed off by crashing into him on the stairs. He could feel the mans hatred from all the way across the room. He knew that he had one shot to prove to him that he had talent and that he wasn't just some asshole who runs into you says sorry and then runs again. He knew it but he couldn't control the way his legs felt weak and his palms were sweaty. He walked up to the mike and said "I'm Eren and today I'm going to be playing a piece on guitar" He sat down on the stool behind him and focused on his hands and then he let his fingers do all the work and relaxed. He could hear the relaxed sounds flow from the strings . He could hear how each note flowed together like they were one and when it was over he knew that he had done good even if the little dwarf still looked pissed. He said his goodbyes and left the stage to wait for round three.  
As it turned out round three was cancelled under the premise that the judges had all that they needed to know who would be a good investment for their company. He text Armin t tell him he was finished and to ask him did he need a ride home from work and with that he left the Survey Corps building happy even though he knew he had screwed up.

 

(Levi)

It was a terrible day. Erwin was forcing him to sit through yet another one of those horrid auditions that he held every few months. He would be forced to listen to kids give their sob stories and then watch whatever torture they preformed that they called their talent. He left before they even began, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sit through it all without at least 3 cups of coffee in him so he told Hanji that he would be back in time for round two and then he left before they could stop him. He was already in a bad mood and some brat crashing into him on the staircase was the last thing he needed. He gave the kid his most deathly glare expecting him to tremble in fear but instead all he got was a quick sorry before the brat was running up the stairs again.  
He continued his way down the last few flights of stairs with a renewed hatred for the kids of today. He knew that no matter what none of the brats that auditioned would be getting his approval and it made him happy to think that he would be the reason that their dreams were crushed especially the fangirls who only came to audition because they wanted to get close to him. There was always a handful of them and he always shut them down quicker that they could compalin about it but he knew it didn't matter what they said about him because he was known as the greatest actor of his generation and that everything he said must be true bacause he was the best. Of course he hated liars but he didn't feel like he was lieing if he focused in on what was bad about the preformance and only told people about that, like that one girl who stumbled a bit when she was dancing, he never told her how graceful she seemed up until that point, no he only old her how unprofessional it was and that she was wasting her time if she thought that was good enough because that was who he was, he was the bitter old man who hated everyone.  
He felt better once he got his coffee but he was nowhere near happy and he still planned on failing anyone who got up in front of him. By the time he was finished his third cup he felt even more annoyed because Hanji had his phone buzzing for the past 20 minutes. He knew it was almost time for the second round to start but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He never understood why Hanji insisted that he showed up even when she knew he was just going to fail everyone who stood before him. He blamed it on Erwin with his calm insistance that he'de see someone he liked eventually. Well if after three years he still hadn't found anyone the chances were that he never would. He could accept that so why couldn't everyone else just leave him alone to slowly waste away for the rest of his days the way he wanted to.  
He was shook from his musing by a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the murderous intent oozing from it into him. He knew that ignoring Hanji was a bad idea but he had never seen her that angry before, normally she would just pout until he gave in or she would annoy him until he agreed to do whatever she said but this was different. She was really angry and he felt it. His shoulder would feel it for weeks after it and he had a feeling that if he didn't march up the stairs to the sixth floor he would be feeling a lot more than just his shoulder.  
He took his seat beside Erwin and he looked around to see Hanji smiling at him from the door, he was trapped with no escape and if he tried to leave again she would kill him with no hesitation. He decided that it would be best for his health for him to pay atention to what was happening on stage but after the first few acts he felt his focus fading and with it his will power or at least it was until a certain bright-eyed brat walked out on stage and introduced himself as Eren. He couldn't help but think that Eren sounded like a girls name and that maybe his parents were disappointed that their child was male and kept the name they had planned anyway.He glared at the brat still pissed at him for bumping into him earlier and he found it amusing that he could visibly see the kids legs weaken when he looked at him. He had to admit the kid had guts. He was still standing there and even had the nerve to sit down to begin his act like he had originally planned despite having been glared at twice in the one day.He heard the first notes and he looked at the kids hands which were steady now with a confidence that his legs had lacked.He made it look easy to play so perfectly, to blend the notes together to make one continuous melody that was pleasing to the ears. He could feel himself wanting more from the brat.He wanted to know what else he could do . He looked up at his face and was shocked to see eyes that weren't quite blue or green but were both at the same time. He looked relaxed,happy even and it just added to his performance. When he was finished he looked up and Levi could feel himself want to clap but instead he forced himself to keep glaring, it wouldn't look good if he looked like he was getting soft in his age, 28 was still young but he couldn't hide how he really felt from Erwin who was looking at him with a knowing smirk on his face, both of the knew that no matter what Levi said this kid was getting signed and it wasn't up for discussion.  
The rest of the acts dragged along and he was thankful when Erwin said that round three wouldn't be necessary. He knew Erwin was always ten steps ahead but he was beginning to wonder if he used his eyebrows to tell the future. The eyebrows that left his face in search of food every night , the ones that Erwin viewed as normal It would make sense afterall he was the one who told Levi that he would be a successful actor and he was up until Petra died. He was just about to leave when he saw the kid getting into a car that looked like it was about to break down at any minute and he wanted to offer the kid help but that wasn't who he was , he wasn't the helpful actor he was portrayed to be he was nothing more than a bitter old man.


	2. A series of Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My english gets worse the more I write :( ;)

"BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Erens phone was silently buzzing away on the desk beside his bed. He rolled over and squinted at the screen. 'Unknown Number' . He couldn't remember giving the number to anyone so he put the phone down and went back to try sleep. He thought it was a wrong number, who would be calling him at 7am but the phone kept buzzing and showed no sign of stopping so reluctantly he rolled over again, sat up and picked up the phone.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooo my dear"

He hung up. He knew that voice but the way of speaking was like a child, he didn't know anyone who had kids that would ring like that nor did he have kids. He decided to get up and give up on sleep. He couldn't turn off his phone he was still waiting for the Survey Corps to call him back. He decided to go into the kitchen and have breakfast. He got cereal and sat down at the table to watch TV. He couldn't believe Armin refused to get rid of the big box he was watching, he thought it was as old as he was and he was right. The TV was from 1993 and Eren was supprised that it even showed colour (Erens a dummy :) He thought about waking Armin up but he knew his little mushroom would already be out and about looking for something new to learn, afterall Armin didn't need sleep, knowledge gave him his energy, that and a bit of food but he could go without the food. Eren had seen it before when Armin was finishing writing a paper he stayed awake for 3 days with no food or sleep. Eren almost died when he came home and found Armin with his eyes red and bulging staring at a computer screen surrounded in a mountain of books. He always thought Armin was the smart one but he realised that somebody who 'forgot' to eat couldn't be all that intelligent but never the less he was stuck with the old TV that Armin loved because Armin was good at manipulating people.  
He got about 10 minutes into an episode of spongebob before the phone started again. He was considering ringing the police at this stage,it could be seen as harrassment , all he wanted was to not have a constant buzzing noise in the background. He was wondeirng why whoever it was that was calling him didn't leave a voice mail instead of continuously ringing again and again. He decided that it must be some kid who got his number and decided to ring him til he snapped and broke the phone. Either way he decided to answer it again.

"Oi, brat"

Eren gulped that voice was unmistakable  
"yes"  
"why don't you answer your phone when it's ringing"  
"because some kid rang earlier this morning"  
"that was shitty glasses"  
"who"  
"Hanji"  
"oh"  
"get down to the Survey Corps building now, we have to start late bacause of you"  
"oh ok"

 

He put down the phone and set about getting ready. He could feel anger rising in his chest at being told they would be starting late because of him when it was obvious that he wouldn't answer the phone after someone sounding likea five year old harrassed him all morning by ringing and then when he did answer, screamed down the line at him like it wasn't too early to be awake never mind have energy.   
He grabbed his keys,wallet and phone and ran outside, Armin had the car today and he knew that the earliest bus he would get downtown was not for another 20minutes. He ran back inside grabbed a bag, change of clothes and then ran back outside. He began to sprint to try make it to the building on quicker. He hadn't even been told why he was to go there all he knew was that he had to get there and apologise to everyone or else any chnce he had at a career was gone.  
He lnew that by the time he got there he would wreek of sweat but at least he had grabbed a change of clothes. As he ran his legs began to tire and feel heavy. He could feel the burn of muscle being used more than normal and he could feel the way his lungs struggled to get enough oxygen from the air. He had known he was out of shape and despite his slim figure he knew that anyone who had thought he was fit would now know tat he was nothing but a phony,a big fat(slim) phony. He could already imagine the looks he would get from Levi for showing up covered in sweat, puffing out air, with a red face and no chance of having any dignity. He knew he would be kicked out but honestly he didn't care. He had only been told to get there not to stay or what he would be doing.  
He figured it wasn't his fault anyway,afterall he had been given no notice that he would be running a marathon today otherwise he would have asked Armin to let him have the car instead of tomorrow. He looked around and realised he was actually just down the street from the SC building. He ran with a new energy, desperae for the torture of running to end.   
He walked in the doors and asked the receptionest where he was to go.He was told to go to the top floor. He ran into the toilet and got changed. He put on a bit of deoderant and headed for the lift. He wasn't going to take the stairs not after last time and his legs were painfully reminding him of their existance so he decided that he would rather just take the lift. The lift stopped on the 5th floor and he was about to get out when he noticed tow things 1.)this was not his floor 2.)Levi was glaring up at him from where he stood outside the lift. He could feel his heart rate speed up, he knew what fear felt like but this was different,this was a fear that could only be felt in the mind, it was not a fear of instinct or a fear that was prebuilt.It was a fear that he had never known before, it was one that made him want to run even without any real reason. It was a fear that only this little midget had inspired in him.  
He could almost hear the shorter mans thougths about how pathetic he looked and how bad he smelled.He knew that ny chance he had of leaving alive was now gone and along with all the pride and honour he had ever had.He stood, in awkward silence waiting for the other man to speak but the other seemed intent on ignoring him like he was a bad cold that he just wanted to shake off but didn't want to give time to. He figured that compared to Levi he was basically a flea, desperate to find a host to feed on and his host was the Survey Corps. He needed it to grow and to prosper so that one day he could live on his own, at least for a while until he needed help again.  
He wanted to speak but he didn't know what to say. He had never talked to Levi before and he wasn't really a fan. He had no idea what he liked, although he a feeling it was the exact opposite of what he was.He wondered had the man wanted him to be signed or if they had called him in today to say that he had not gotten the part. He realised that they had said we whn they called him earlier not you, meaning that he had held up a lot of people, not to mention how pissed Levi had sounded when he had called. He wondered how much patience the man had. He was always painted as a saint by the press and there had never been any one with anything bad to say about him. He thought of how weird that was, when even the Pope had had bad press and the Pope was supposed to be a holy man who never sinned or at least very rarely.  
How had Levi managed it, to never have a bad word said about him. As far as Eren could tell he had a bad temper, mouth and has little to no patience when people didn't meet his standards. He was wondering would Levi have enough to pay away any bad press and replace it with stories that made him seem good. He knew that his acting was good.He could still remember watching The Last Wall a few years ago, where Levi had played a young man fighting against monsters to save humanity who stood on their last legs, with barely any land,a high death rate and monsters surrounding them on all sides. He could remember how Levi had played the part of the love stricken general who went to fight to protect his wife and child but dies in the process as he saves his commander from the claws of one of the monsters.  
He remembered how he had been so into the movie that he hardly noticed that Mikasa had fallen asleep and that Armin was screaming at the gory parts.  
He could say that he felt a certain kind of respect for   
Levi as an actor even if he seemed like a giant douchebag now.  
He was shook from his thoughts as the lift dinged and Levi brushed past him. He checked the florr and then followed after Levi who seemed to want to get as far away from himas possible. He went into Erwins office and Eren knocked on the door and then followed after.He could have sworn he saw a look of supprise on Erwins face but it was gone as quick as it came and when he looked again Erwin had the look a man who was told he had to be castrated.   
He sat down and looked around. He saw bitchface and a few other people he didn't recognise. They all looked at him like he had just killed their pup and he guessed making them wait for him had been about as bad especially when they were about to be told something so important.He felt guilt as he looked from face to face and saw the tiredness that said that they had woken up, answered the phone, came here and been waiting ever since.  
"Eren, nice of you to join us"  
He looked over at Erwin  
"we almost thought you were ignoring us on purpose"  
"I wasn't I thought it was a kid who got my number just trying to annoy me"  
"well Hanji can do that sometimes, anyway on to business"  
Eren gulped,he could feel the tension in the air rise and he knew that whatever the next few words were they would change his life.  
"All of you here right now have been selected to work for us on an internship to learn the ways of a professional actor and how a set works, this however does not mean that we will sign you, for that you need to prove to us that you have not only talent but motivation and determination"  
They all shifted uncomfortably in their seats  
"for this time period you will live with the actor as a manager of sorts, they will tell you what they need and you find a way to get it, it will never be something unreasonable and soe things may be unexpected but I hope you will all do good on this. This is only the beginning of what I hope will be long and prosperous careers for all of you. All of you will be sent a name and that name will be the actor you are paired with. Now you may be wondering why Levi is here, well it's because as of today he is coming back to the stage and out of retirement and as of today the person to follow him around will be you, Eren"

"Crap :( "


	3. shorty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter of Erens thoughts

He couldn't believe it. He had been chosen to follow Levi , the man who he had done nothing but piss off. He was sure that by the end of it all he would be near dead if Levi didn't straight up kill him. He had tried to question Erwin but he had just waved him off with a simple 'luck of the draw' comment.  
He still felt weak at the knees thinking about how he and Levi would have to spend the day together and he would have to do all he could to keep Levi and those around him happy.He had to do it though. There was no other way for him to build a successful career.He had studied hard and worked for most of his life, he thought that the least he deserved was to get something good every once in a while but alas every good thing had a price and this time the price was dealing wtih a midget he was sure hated him.He felt like whatever god was up there was purposely doing this to him just to see his reaction. As a kid he would flip out and attack anyone who annoyed him but over the years he learned to control it and now it was very rare for him to flip out like that,though it did still happen and when it did there was very few people who could stop him. Mikasa was the only one so far with a 100% success rate for stopping him but if the little shorty annoyed him she might not even be enough. He felt like he was never given a fair chance like everyone else, Armin was smart, Mikasa strong and even horse face had a talent while he had none. He could act but it was mediocre at best. He would have a hard time going pro.  
His day had started off bad and was slowly becoming worse. When he arrived home he got a phone call from Armin to say that their car as in the shop and would likely never drive again, well not without some serious, work that cost too much for either of them to afford.He could feel his heart sink in his chest, now he knew that he would have to get up earlier and leave earlier for every job that he was given and that he would have barely any free time now that he would have to spend hours on walking and public transport never mind the amount of time he would have to spend watching the midget. He thought that the midget was kinda like a blackbird with his silky hair and narrow eyes. He would have said raven but he was smaller and smarter than a raven is, he knew that he was small but he used it to his advantage, he made himself seem intimidating while using his sleek figure to disguise himself. He was a blackbird through and through he wasn't untidy enough for a raven or sneaky enough for a rat, he sat in between, he had the figure of a rat but the body of a crow. He was known to all as a beautiful singer while in reality he sang to hide the truth,to distract from what is right in front of you. He drew the attention away from what you where really looking for and stopped you from getting in the way of progress.He had just been about to eat when he noticed the lack of food in the fridge. He had to go shopping and he knew Armin would flip if he went without telling him afterall Armin had flipped out the last time he had   
bought the semi-skimmed milk instead of full fat organic and while it was fun to see Armin rage he knew it would be better not to annoy him. He text Armin and wait for a reply. After getting none he decided that it would be easier to just listen to Armin when he got back so he got his keys and wallet and went ot wait for the bus.When the bus came it was close to full and he had to stand until his stop. He went into the supermarket and was suprised at how busy it was considering it was a weekday. He was standing looking at meat when he overheard to girls talking about how a hot actor had just come out of retirement and how he would be starring in the movie "Two Slices and a Twirl" He thought it sounded a bit girly but he didn't care, he wanted to know what actor had caused such a commotion. He wanted to meet them afterall the only actor he had talked to was Levi and then it hit him. Levi had just announced that he was coming out of retirement and acting again.He found himself disagreeing with the girls who had called him hot and felt a desperate urge to tell them how he really was and how much of a douchebag he was but he suppressed the urge in favour of picking up a large chicken. He felt like having curry and he knew Armin wouldn't complain about it so he got a chicken way bigger than he needed because he knew they would end up using it one way or another.   
He left the supermarket, his wallet lighter but his heart growing heavier, confused at how Levi could act like such a kind caring man for the cameras yet when the curtains closed he became the guy the everyone hates. He wanted to know what could cause a person to change like that, he knew it must have been serious or else Levi wouldn't have retired. He had gone from kind and caring to bitter and cruel in such a sort space of time. He had become the cranky old man who told kids to get off his lawn and always got a newspaper in the morning. He was broken now and Eren had no idea what had broken him and he wanted to know. Now Eren isn't someone who is   
bothered by what they don't know like Armin but there are certain things that he had to know and when he found them he became almost an expert, now his parents had thought it meant he was special but he just thought it meant that he was stupid and now he felt worse than ever as he realised he had become obessesed with Levi.  
By the time he got home he was kicking himself for allowing it to happen. He knew that he shouldn't obsess over the man but as he cleaned the rice he knew it was already too late. His mind would be focused on the blackbird for weeks to come and he could do nothing about it.


	4. maybe it's just a fad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off

Time skip of a few weeks  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Eren had been following Levi for weeks now and everyday the same thing happened. He would arrive at Levi's house and be told he was late no matter what time he showed up at then he would be told to make coffee which somehow always turned out to be too sweet or too bitter. He had gotten used to being abused by Levi about how useless he was and how a monkey could do better but it still didn't change how his mood went from good to kill me now whenever he saw Levi. He realised quickly that Levi treated everyone like that even Erwin and the directors of the movie and he found himself growing more and more curious as to how he had gotten that way.He felt like one of those weird stalker fangirls that think they will marry their favourite star. He knew his interest in Levi was getting unnatural but still he didn't want it to stop, he didn't think he could handle being around him without this interest. Today had been no different, he had arrived been abused and dragged off to set. He always felt awkward sitting beside Levi as he drove to the set. He quickly realised that even though Levi looked like a guy that would like classical music he was a metalcore and rock. He was suprised when Levi got into the car the first day and put in an Amity Affliction CD and listened to it the whole way to the set. Thankfully the set was close so they didn't have to sit in the car too long, Eren had asked to make his own way there before but he had been told no and since then he had been driven around by Levi. He felt like Levi was slowly becoming his mom and he didn't know how he felt about it but he knew it was weird even Armin thought so.  
The first few days weren't too bad, he got to talk to the people on set about what they did and what was expected of him and then they kinda just talked about random stuff. He had made a few friends in the industry already which gave him hope because he knew Levi would never give him a good report.After a few days he had gotten to know a lot of people on the set and he discovered that Levi used to be kind and it wasn't just an act for the cameras. He found it strange but he was told by the director who had worked with Levi before so he had no reason to question it. Levi's acting skills were as good as ever and Eren could feel himself being drawn into the scenes even when he tried not to be.  
Today he was different though.Today Levi had a break from filming because a prop shipment was late. At first he was happy until he ealised that now he and Levi had to spend a day together. Alone. When he arrived at Levi s house Levi wasn't there to greet him with a sarcastic comment as usual. He was let in by the housekeeper who said that Levi was still in bed asleep and that if he was going to wake him to please wait until they had gone. He thought it was a good idea given Levi s obsession for cleanliness and so went to the kitchen to make himself a hot chocolate. He didn't like coffee despite the fact that as a kid he literally had coffee in his veins( his parents didn't know of course/neither did Mikasa) . He put the little tub thing in the coffee machine and put some toast in the toaster, he may as well have breakfast if Levi wouldn't be dragging him around. He looked at the clock. It was 10:00 am. He had been sitting there for more than 30 minutes and the cleaner had left. He picked up his food and hot chocolate and set it on the table, while he was at it he put some more bread in the toaster and a coffee tub in the machine.  
He was standing outside Levi s bedroom door, terrified of what might happen if he woke the m̶i̶d̶g̶e̶t smaller man. He hadn't heard a sound since he arrived there. His heart was pounding, his legs were weak, he was scared but he wasn't quite sure of what anymore. He knocked and when no answer came he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The site that met him was a truly unexpected one. Levi was in bed with a......... man. A man Eren had never seen or heard of before. He could smell alcohol and could guess how the situation was as it was.He decided that it would be best if he left and stayed in the kitchen instead but as he turned towards the door he was stopped in his tracks by a sound, the sound of someone moving bedsheets. He knew he had little time before he would be caught but something froze him in place, a feeling that must have been suicidal because if he was caught he would be killed. Yet still he stayed until he heard the sound of someone coughing then he ran. He didn't care how weird it would seem he just needed to not be in that room.  
The man from Levi s room came into the kitchen shortly followed by Levi. Levi looked pissed and as soon as the other man left he turned to Eren with a look that showed that Eren was never going to breath again. Eren was scared but he was also excited but what about he didn't know. Levi was wearing a pair shorts and no top but while his body looked great his face had the kill me now look of a hangover. Eren knew that today would be a long day when Levi turned to him and said " you going to ask"  
"ask what"  
"who he was, am I gay, is he my boyfriend, etc"  
"no"  
"good"  
They had their breakfast in silence and then Levi told him to go home that he wouldn't be needed today so Eren did. Him and Armin spent the day hanging out but Armin had to go his astronomy club and would be staying at Mikasas because it was closer.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Eren was woken by a loud knock on his door. It was 2am and it Eren was curious and pissed and shocked when he opened the door to see Levi standing there. Levi pushed his way in and Eren could smell the alcohol from him. He had never expected Levi to come to his apartment and was even more shocked when Levi pinned him to the wall his face just inches from Erens. Eren couldn't breath everything that had happened over the last few days came rushing back to him, all those thoughts, those feelings and most importantly his obsession with the man in front of him. He leaned close to Levi led by an instinct that told him that this is what he wants but before he could do anything Levi pulled away and sat down on the couch. He looked at Eren a weird look on his face. He pointed to the bag he had brought and told Eren to join him. Eren took out a bottle of beer and sat down on the couch next to Levi.  
* awhile later*  
Levi and Eren were still on the couch talking about random stuff. Eren looked at Levi and got a sudden overwhelming urge to get closer to him. Levi was staring at him . Eren knew what he wanted and decided to act on it he could just blame it on being drunk later. He move towards Levi and in a few seconds the other man was pinned to the couch, his hands above his head. Eren looked into his eyes but saw nothing, no anger no confusion, just nothing. He leaned in to Levi and when he was sure he wouldn't be killed he kissed him. It only lasted a second but the look on Levi's face told him all he needed to know. He had betrayed Levi who had seen him as a friend, a person to talk to not a possible lover. Eren got up and turned to leave the room but he didn't leave quick enough to miss the unshed tears in Levi's eyes.


	5. more than a hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter  
> unbelievable amnesia

Levi woke up to the sound of a phone alarm ringing somewhere nearby. His head was killing him and he couldn't remember where he was. He sat up on the couch, he felt a bit dizzy but looked around anyway. Whoever lived here hadn't got a lot of money, everything was old even the TV set that looked like it belonged in the 80s. He wondered who had visited and how he had gotten here. He heard someone moving in the room over and the alarm had stopped. If he wanted to leave without being caught now would be the time to do it. He had work today and he didn't want to be late after complaining about how the prop delivery being late would throw him out of character and routine.He sat still for a moment listening to the sounds from the other room and then he stood. He began to walk towards the door but was stopped by the sound of a door opening behind him,he turned and he was greeted by the sight of the brat with a towel wrapped around his waste and the scent of apples.  
There was an awkward moment of silence as the two looked at each other that was only broken by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Levi didn't know that Eren had a roommate and thoughts of what he would be like filled his head and everyone of those thoughts was blown away by the girl/boy??????? that stood in front of him. Eren quickly jumped in and said "this is Armin he's my roommate, Armin this is my boss Levi. Armin looked interested by that statement but Levi just ignored that fact.Armin looked a bit awkward but behind all that Levi could see another side to him a more manipulating side to him, he reminded him of Erwin. He excused himself and then left. He took out his phone and reluctantly called Hanji to ask for a ride home.  
When Hanji arrived they had a strange look on their face. A mix between excited and curious but it wasn't the normal Hanji crazy look it was something different, it could almost be seen as caring if only Levi didn't think of Hanji as a person with sociopathic tendencies. He got into the car and put his belt on,he didn't want to talk to Hanji because he didn't walk the endless string of questions and he really didn't want to reveal that he couldn't remember last night. Hanji didn't start the car they just sat there staring expectantly. He loved disappointing people so he stayed quiet in fact he didn't even look in any direction but forward in hopes that they would give up and leave him alone and just bring him home without questions but they knew him too long so they waited a minute or two and then the long string of questions began. His head was still killing him and despite his best effort he ended up screaming at Hanji to shut up and be quite and that he wasn't going to answer any questions. Hanji shut up and started the car but kept an amused look on their face that let Levi know that Erwin would hear about it and that he would be answering the questions to which he had no answers.  
He opened up his front door and went inside his home. He looked around, everything was the same as always. The cleaner had been in so everything was clean at least but he still felt dirty,like he had done something wrong. He got into the shower and stayed there for a good 30 minutes. When he got out of the shower he went down to his kitchen to make breakfast only to be greeted by a bright-eyed brat who had already made it along with a cup of coffee. He wondered if the kid had eaten but then he decided it wasn't his problem and sat down and began to eat. The tension in the air was unmistakable and he was beginning to wonder what he had done last night to have caused it. Had he told the kid about Petra, no he hadn't talked to anyone about her since the accident so there was no chance of that so he was left wondering what he did. The kid was being extra wary of him this morning and he was beginning to wonder why. It was just the tension but also the silence that was getting to him. It was the silence of guilt and he wasn't sure if the guilt was his or the kids.  
He decided he had had enough. He turned to the kid and looked him straight in the eye and asked him what was happened. There was a moment and silence and then "I kissed you"


	6. Never sleep with the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the shortest chapter ever more of a paragraph really  
> I promise a longer chapter soon I've just been busy with school and exams maybe 5000 words next chapter

The rest of the day had gone in silence since he had told Levi what happened. At first Levi had seemed shocked but he quickly regained his composure and just said 'I see' and then went about the morning as he normally would. Eren knew that Levi wouldn't just let it go though, he could feel fear raising its ugly head in the pit of his stomach but fear of what he was not sure.He wasn't scared of Levi, the man was too soft for that even if he pretended he wasn't Eren knew he would never hurt anyone purposely. Eren had followed Levi all day as he normally would making sure not to mess up and give him a reason to snap at him. Everyone on set could see how nervous he was and he and Levi knew it too but Levi just acted like his normal cold self that never showed any real emotion to anybody.  
When he finally got home Armin was in the kitchen cooking. The smell assaulted his nostrils the moment he opened the door to their apartment and made his mouth water. Armin was making homemade pizza and that was what Eren had smelt when he entered the apartment. Armin would never admit it but he was a damn good cook and everyone but him talked about it. His cooking always helped Eren relax, it made him feel like he was safe, at home even but today it was different, Eren didn't even care that Armin had made food even if his mouth was watering his mind and body were working on a different wavelength and it was really beginning to affect him. Armin noticed it the moment he walked into the kitchen but he decided that it would be best to wait for Eren to talk to him first if it was so bad that he was visibly stressed. Armin took the pizza out of the oven and gave Eren his. Eren then slid into his bedroom and stayed there for the night. Armin didn't know for sure what was wrong but he knew it had to do with Levi


	7. Parting ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #a few months later  
> time skips marked by ******************************************  
> Highlights of the next few months and then the end of an apprenticeship  
> this was nowhere near 5000 words

In the months following the kiss Eren had been tiptoeing around Levi like a startled kitten. Everyone noticed it but decided not to say anything as they feared for their own jobs. Even Armin who cared for Erens safety didn't say anything even though it was in his nature to find out everything and to memorise it. Eren had been on point for the past few months though, he didn't screw up even once. it was almost like he thought that if he did he would die. Today was no different, they were just wrapping up for the day when Levi asked Eren to run to his changing room and get his phone. Eren set to it right away, he ran through the halls and to the room, he opened the door and went inside. It was a room that he knew well by now, he even knew where Levis phone would be normally except today it wasn't there nor was it anywhere else in the room for that matter, it was gone, he was screwed when Levi found out that his phone had been stolen after sending Eren to get it.  
He asked everyone he saw on the way back had they seen his phone and who had been in the room that day other than him, Levi and the make-up artists. No one knew who had been in there other than them and where Levis phone was but each one of them shot Eren an apologetic look as he walked away. With each person saying no the small amount of hope he had dwindled and his eyes lost their light. He knew he was screwed, he thought of just going home and never telling Levi, of never showing up again and getting a job in a convenience store where no one would ever recognise him or care about how he screwed up or when but he couldn't, Levi his home address and sure as hell wouldn't let him leave like that at least not without making sure that he lost all hope of living or being successful in life.  
He walked across the set to where Levi was sitting, his stomach doing flips all the way. Levi turned around to face him as he got nearer,his phone in his hand.........  
Eren wasn't sure how he felt about Levi his phone, he was relieved yet at the same time he was annoyed that he had been sent to get it and even felt nervous because it wasn't there. All Levi said was 'Sorry, forgot I had it with me'. Eren did not sleep well that night.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was December again but this year he was invited to the company party to learn how to act around talent scouts and the media and of course for the party Levi insisted on buying him a new suit that he thought was suitable. Levi drove him to a shop on the edge of town that specialised in hand making suits for special occasions. It was awkward for Eren when he was being measured because he had never been measured for a suit before not even when he was a child and his parents were still with him. He felt extremely out of place in the shop in his baggy jeans and t-shirt while everyone else around him wore suits and ties. Levi chose the material and colour of the suit and then he said that they would have to collect it later.  
They then went to a coffee shop a few minutes walk from where they were. When the door opened Eren was hit by a blast of warm air and the smell of freshly ground coffee. They went in and sat down, neither of them knowing what to say. They both placed their orders and then sat there in silence waiting for the other to break it. Levi as it turned out loved coffee but hated bitter things. He avoided many foods because of it and Erwin had made a game of it. Whenever he had Levi in a meeting he would give him new foods to try almost all of them either extremely sweet or bitter and as much as Eren tried to hide it he love to watch Levis reaction when he got the taste of the food. One time he had even made Eren eat a whole plate of dark chocolate cherry fudge because he was pissed at him for laughing when he spit out the food with a look of disgust on his face.  
Their food and drinks arrived and they both began to eat in an awkward silence. It was the type of silence that couples usually have on their first date when neither of them is sure how things will go. The waiter who had served them was looking from Eren to Levi trying to figure out what their relationship was while the girl behind the counter was just staring at Levi. Eren felt like a mouse trapped in a corner by a cat. He couldn't run nor fight no matter how much he wanted to. Even LEvi was staring at him now, an amused look in his eyes. It was almost like he had planned for it to happen. They didn't say a single thing to each other for the entire time that they were in the coffee shop but the moment they got out Levi started to laugh. Eren had never heard LEvi laugh like that before, normally all he gave was a fake laugh that he used to fool people but now he was laughing like a child. Eren was wondering what was funny but before he got time to ask Levis phone began to ring. He answered it had a quick conversation and then said that they would pick up the suit in a week and then they left.  
**** *******************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was the day of the party and everyone was flustered. Levi had collected Erens suit that morning and collected him and then they went to see Hanji who was as overly excited as usual but today she didn't stop to make fun of Levi for being short which was odd. They were all panicking trying to make sure that nothing went wrong that night and it would have been funny to watch if it were not happening to them. Eren and Levi were dressed and ready to go. Erens suit was a navy colour and he was wearing a light blue shirt underneath as well as a navy tie with stars on it. Levi on the other hand kept his suit in the bland colours of black and white. Hanji had commented on how good they looked before buzzing off to help moblit get ready.  
When they pulled up outside the entrance to the party they were surrounded by the flashing lights of cameras and the deafening sound of people asking them questions the most repeated of which was who is that that you are with right now.Eren was not used to being given so much attention and it made him feel nervous as he didn't know there would be so many people at the party. He walked with Levi up to the entrance and they went inside. Inside was beautiful, the people inside were beautiful as well to say the least and the food, well the food was better than any Eren had ever seen before. He stood in awe of what faced him but had to move when Levi nudged him forward out of the way of the entrance. Levi told him not be an embarrassment and then left him to mingle by himself.  
He talked to quite a few producers but for the most part he just hung out around the food eating as much of it as he could before he was forced to make his own food again when Armin wasn't home. He was watching everyone else around him socialise, they all seemed to mix so naturally even bitchface had learned to socialise. Eren had always thought of himself as being social but now he didn't know how to talk to people, maybe Levis antisocial nature was rubbing off on him.  
Erwin and Hanji eventually introduced him to more people and made him talk and sell himself to talent scouts. Hanjis excited nature made it easier to talk to people as she told them things about him that he would never say himself. Erwin also made a good start at getting him his first job as an actor,he also made Levi talk to Eren and put in a good word for him  
Eventually they were all told to take a seat and then the award ceremony began, you know the usual things like who was retiring or what great movie one of their actors would be in but towards the end Erwin stood up and said that he would like to say a few words regarding the ones who had been following the actors around the past few months.He dribbled on for a while about how it was a great way for the company to test if an actor would be worth hiring and if they had the drive to do what actors do. Then he said something he had never expected to hear so soon 

'Congratulations to all our apprentices, as of today you are fully fledged actors. We hope to work with you in the future again'

Erens stomach dropped to the floor and kept going through to China. He was shocked but no one else was. It was like he was the only one who didn't know, like Levi deliberately didn't tell him to see how he would react. He saw Levi from the corner of his eye, he too looked like he had just been told his mother died. They were the only two that didn't know but why?


	8. Structured Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this could be the last chapter, people don't really seem interested in this so I might just drop it

Levi stood up from his seat shocked at the sudden development that he hadn't been told about. Eren was finished with him now,they would never have to see each other again, never have breakfast together again, he would never get to tease Eren again. He felt like he had just been told Petra died again, he couldn't take it, he had finally found someone he liked and now they were leaving him as well and he knew that no one would put up with him outside of work because he drove them away with his constant anger and bitchiness.  
He looked over at Eren who seemed to be just as surprised as he was maybe even worse. He then looked around at everyone else and saw that everyone else was calm, happy and pleased, none of them were shocked which meant that they all knew what was going to happen yet not a single one told Levi or Eren. This meant that someone planned it to be this way and that someone was more than likely Erwin. The big blond bastard had always been good at manipulating people but this time he crossed the line. He knew that Levi valued Eren as a friend and that this would ruin any chance they had at friendship and yet he still tried to ruin everything after trying to hard to get them to be friends.  
Almost immediately ERen and the others were surrounded with people congratulating them and asking them what they were going to do next. Eren couldn't get away from them for the rest of the night and so the party ended with neither of them quite sure what happened and them having no excuse to see each other ever again. Eren and the others were rushed out by the paparazzi and made take pictures together.   
That was the last time Levi saw Eren before he became famous, it was also the last time he was a scout for the company. His friendship with Erwin was damaged beyond repair, he was left alone again.


End file.
